


storm

by maketea



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Worried Marinette Dupain-Cheng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26696878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maketea/pseuds/maketea
Summary: adrien takes too long to get back after an akuma fight.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 31
Kudos: 248





	storm

Marinette leapt through Adrien's window and detransformed. She snapped around, breath held, listening out for his baton.

Nothing. She had overtaken him.

"Marinette," Tikki cried. "Your  _ hair _ ."

Marinette began to reach up. "What's wrong with—" 

She touched her pigtail. Her hand came back wet with rain water. 

Rain water that wouldn't have been there unless she had been out in the storm, which, while  _ Ladybug _ had to fight in,  _ Marinette  _ had no business being anywhere near.

Horrified, Marinette squeezed her hair. Water droplets fell onto Adrien’s carpet. "He's gonna  _ know.” _

“Say you took a shower?” Tikki said.

“But I don’t have any spare clothes.” Gnawing on her nails, Marinette glanced around the room. “Stealing your boyfriend’s shirt is cute, right?”

Tikki followed Marinette up to Adrien’s wardrobe, which was flung open and thoroughly rummaged through until Marinette emerged with a black T-shirt and sweatpants. She held it up for inspection. Tikki nodded.

She changed quickly, an eye on the window for Adrien to come tumbling in mid-detransformation with his wet hair and usual post-battle grin, before resettling herself on the couch and wrapping their shared blanket around her shoulders for good measure. Tikki went as far as switching the plasma TV onto Nadja Chammack, who had been reporting the akuma attack moment-by-moment as it had happened. 

She was giving her closing remarks by the time Marinette had realised Adrien was taking awfully long to come back.

“It’s been a while,” she said. “You don’t think he’s in any trouble, do you?”

Tikki peeked her head out from inside the blanket. “I’m sure he would’ve called if he was.”

Marinette looked back outside. More rain clouds had gathered, and the storm thickened. “Would he?”

He had an awful track record of watering down battles when he told her about them. He made them believable enough for a regular civilian to believe them, but Marinette was anything but. She’d spend the afternoon as Ladybug watching an akuma almost break her partner’s ribs, only to spend the night as Marinette listening to Adrien tell her it had been 'just a scratch'.

She appreciated that he didn’t want to upset her. If the roles had been reversed, she wouldn’t exactly have wanted to tell him about all the walls she had been thrown into, all the superpower-infused punches to the gut, all the times she’d spat out her own blood and hauled herself back up to keep fighting.

But she worried for him. Especially now, when it had been a good fifteen minutes since he had been in her sights. If something had happened to him…

No. Marinette shook her head at herself. No need to catastrophise.

Nevertheless, she scrambled out of the blanket, not even bothering to fold it back up, and approached the open window.

"Can we go out to look for him?" Marinette asked.

Tikki perched on her shoulder. "What if he comes back and sees you aren't here?"

Marinette gnawed at her fingernails, biting them down to the quick.

She paced around Adrien's room, not even bothering to brush out her wet hair. Maybe he was helping someone. She recalled that one patrol he had been twenty minutes late to because he had to help a little girl find her mother.

A clap of thunder shook through the night. Marinette glanced outside. But there wouldn't usually be any lost little girls wandering around after dark.

She sat back on the couch, then shot back up, too restless to sit still. The storm outside grew heavier, hammering against the tall windows. He didn't have an umbrella. Could he use his baton? Wherever he was, he was getting soaked. It took all of Marinette's willpower not to transform and go after him with the blanket on the couch and the umbrella in his wardrobe. 

But what would she say, if she found him? How would she explain  _ his _ blanket and  _ his _ umbrella? How would she — how would  _ Ladybug  _ — explain why she had been scoping out the city for Chat Noir in the pouring rain? How would she have even known he hadn't gotten home yet?

His baton clicked in the distance. Marinette whirled around.

Chat Noir sliced through the storm, traversing the street on his baton, before hauling himself up one last time and tumbling through the open window.

" _ Adrien _ ," Marinette said, and rushed up to him. She cupped his face and kissed him hard. His lips were wet, and he was shivering against her mouth. 

"Someone's happy to see me," he chuckled, then turned away to cough.

She pulled back, a reassuring hand on his chest. His hair was so wet it was almost brown, and he had tucked it behind his ears to stop it from sticking to his temples. 

Marinette didn't let go of him when he detransformed. Now, his clothes were dry, but he was still sopping wet from the neck-up.

"What took you so long?" she asked. She ran her hands over his shoulders, his chest, his sides, examining every part of him where it would kill her to find a wound. "I was so worried. Is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine." He used one arm to bring her into an embrace, and kissed her head. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you."

"You  _ did  _ frighten me, you stupid cat. What kept you so long?"

That was when she looked down, and noticed what was in his occupied hand.

A brown paper bag. A brown  _ takeout _ bag.

"You said you were craving burgers," he said. "So I thought I could get you one on the way back. But every shop I went to was closed, and the only one I could find was all the way across the city."

Marinette stared for a while, her temple pressed to his chest. 

Then, she looked up at him. "Adrien, I—"

"They only had cheeseburgers. I hope that's okay."

She tried not to smile. "Adrien, I didn't mean you had to get us burgers  _ now _ ."

There was a sheepish pause. "Oh."

She shook her head fondly, then took the bag from him. Inside was one cheeseburger and a bottle of Coke. Diet, like she always liked.

"Thank you," she said. Marinette leaned up on her tiptoes and kissed him, then used the back of her hand to wipe the rainwater from his forehead. "I kept the blanket warm for you. Let's sit down and share this."

And despite being soaking wet, Adrien followed, smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: rosekasa


End file.
